


dark inside

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Because I sure can, Can you imagine how hot Demon Noctis would be?, Demon Noctis, M/M, Manipulation, Prompto is 16 and very innocent, human prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto meets Noctis while he’s out on an evening walk all alone. Noctis tries to rope him into coming back to his place, and how could he say no to someone so charming and handsome?





	1. Chapter 1

The air rushed by Noctis, gentle wind caressing his face as he flew past all the houses, searching for the strong scent that had caught him somewhat off guard just moments ago. It was almost sickeningly sweet, an intoxicating combination of ripe cherries, the juiciest candy, and the most expensive, fancy chocolate. And when it flooded his heightened senses, Noctis was overwhelmed with need. Lust consumed him and he allowed the scent to guide him towards whatever beautiful creature was capable of emitting such a lovely, sweet scent.  He’d flown for a few miles past his grand mansion, eyes drifting closed as the heavenly smell became stronger still. 

This scent belonged to no ordinary human, of that Noctis could be certain. No human he’d ever followed, teased, or simply wandered by had ever smelled so _delicious_. There was no comparison he could make to this luxurious smell, not in anyone he’d ever met. This was one special human that he was about to find — one he hoped to mate with and capture its sweet soul. 

He could tell he was getting close as the scent was now overpowering his other senses. His vision was going slightly blurry and he could no longer hear any wind that brushed upon his body as he glided through the air, invisible to the few humans below. All that he was aware of at that moment was the powerful scent and a strange sense of calm rushing through him. 

This human must be _exceptional_ to have such a profound effect on him. 

As he flew past a few more buildings and entered a smaller village with winding, parallel neighbourhoods that mirrored each other in practically every way, he found the source of the hypnotizing smell. 

The human was male, of a shorter stature but with long, thin legs. He was small, even skinny, but appeared somehow delicate and healthy at the same time. His skin was very pale, a pearly white, and he walked with a slight bounce in his step, something Noctis already found quite endearing. Blonde tufts of hair were blowing gently into his face as he made his way down the sidewalk, the wind deciding to toy with it even as the human brushed it away from his eyes every now and then. 

The sweet scent he unknowingly exuded was making Noctis feel drunk, and he had to calm himself down as he felt heat curl in his gut and a shiver spread throughout his body. 

Noctis flew down to examine him more precisely, slowly getting close enough that he could see his face clearly and memorize the color of his eyes. He strolled just ahead of the boy, the bottommost feathers of his wings brushing lightly against the pavement as he glided backwards, studying the slight sway of his human’s small hips as he walked towards Noctis, still completely unaware of the demon’s presence. 

The human looked to be quite young, his body in the best shape it could be in, surely. His supple, porcelain skin — which Noctis was already sure would feel very soft to the touch — was void of marks except for light brown freckles painted across his face and arms, making him appear even more youthful and sinfully innocent. 

_ Just my type. _

His eyes were a gorgeous, light blue, and Noctis found himself somehow even more entranced by him as he eyed his slender neck, narrow jawline, strong cheekbones, small ears, cute little nose, and those  _lips_ … thin and a pale pink colour, almost a light rose. Unmarred by bite marks and so kissable, begging to be captured between Noctis’s lips and teeth, begging to be _bruised_. 

Noctis wanted to claim this human, and he wanted to do it _now_. But alas, introductions had to be made first. 

He flew closer and landed next to him, changing direction and walking beside him now. 

Teasingly, he blew into the human’s ear, watching as a shudder passed through the blonde boy and laughing softly as he whipped his head around to see who was there. 

"Relax, precious," Noctis whispered, laying a chaste kiss upon his pale cheek as he rolled his shoulders and folded his wings away, unveiling himself for the human to see. 

The boy’s eyes widened and he backed away, accidentally stepping off the sidewalk and into the road. 

Noctis was glad for his quick reflexes, even if no car was coming. He grabbed onto the boy and pulled him back onto the sidewalk and into his chest, holding him there for a moment while he caught his breath from the startle. 

"Be careful, darling. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt because you weren’t paying attention to where you were going, mm?" He caressed his freckled cheek and watched with fascination as it turned pink under his fingertips. 

"Uh… right. Th-thank you," the boy spoke, and Noctis was already enamored with his voice, so kind and sweet-sounding as he stuttered. 

"What is the name given to such a beautiful creature?" Noctis inquired, smiling warmly. 

"M-me?" the boy squeaked. 

Noctis nodded and chuckled, the somehow sensual sound passing his lips lowly. The human shivered just from his laugh resonating in the air. 

"Prompto Argentum," he supplied, wondering at how quickly the words tumbled out of his mouth. Should he really be giving his real name out to this person he had just met? Probably not... but something told him that it was okay. This man was trustworthy; he was _good._

"Noctis," the demon introduced himself. 

"You have a beautiful name," Prompto gushed almost immediately, wanting to smack himself when he realized how in awe he sounded. 

Noctis, however, seemed to appreciate it. He inclined his head respectfully in thanks, smile stretching wider. "Why, thank you, love. You are truly such a sweetheart... I’m so glad I found you," he murmured to himself. "My parents named me after the night sky," he added proudly. 

"Oh, that’s really cool," Prompto all but whispered, entranced by the deep blue eyes that seemed to summon him. Before he knew it, he was leaning towards the demon as his eyes delicately drifted shut. 

Noctis moved forward too, pulling the blonde closer without touching him, an ability he had mastered over his hundreds of years of life. He let the human tentatively cup his cheek as he pressed his lips to the corner of Prompto's mouth and let them linger there a moment, tasting the sultry combination of cherry, chocolate, and candy and resisting the urge to moan at just one quick taste. 

If this was how good the human tasted from just the softest of kisses, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to bond with this creature and taste all of him, licking and sucking upon every inch of his dainty body. Noctis could feel his own body reacting to Prompto already so he backed away. 

That is, until his precious little human leaned forward and smashed their lips together, this time perfectly aligned with each other. 

The blonde’s lips were as soft and plush as Noctis had expected, and he fought adamantly against the urge to sink his teeth into them to draw blood. The taste of his human was even sweeter and more satisfying to his senses than he had anticipated, but just as Noctis went to push his tongue into his mouth and deepen the delicious kiss, Prompto pulled back. 

His eyes were hazy with want and the pretty, dark blush that stained his cheeks was a stark contrast to his porcelain skin. His gaze dropped down to his boots as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"I — I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into — "

He cut himself off as he looked back at Noctis, whose lazy smile showed how pleased he was by the unexpected kiss. Prompto bit down on his lip almost hard enough to puncture, and Noctis lost all patience. 

He groaned as he reached forward to lightly grip Prompto’s dainty wrist, eyes flashing red — though the younger didn’t notice in the darkening sky. 

"Come, love," Noctis instructed, watching his human’s eyebrow raise in innocent question. "Come home with me, beautiful," he reiterated lowly, letting his arousal become evident in his voice. This boy deserved to know how lovely he was, how _wanted_ he was… 

Prompto shivered, his pupils dilating and pulse quickening. 

"I… I can’t, I have… you know, homework due tomorrow," he protested weakly, apology clear in his eyes. 

"Oh, sweetheart. Is schoolwork really more important? I won't keep you all night if you don't want to stay, precious. Just for as long as it takes…" The last sentence was murmured under his breath so the blonde wouldn't hear. 

"Uh… I g-guess that’s okay, b-but…"

Noctis found his stutter absolutely adorable. And the fact that he was even _attempting_ to deny what he truly wanted (not to mention, what he _needed_ ) was even cuter. 

"Mm, is it that your parents will wonder where you are, and when you’re coming home?" Noctis's face morphed into an expression of concern. 

To the demon’s mild surprise, Prompto snorted. "No, that’s not it. I just… I’m nervous," he admitted with a shy smile. "We hardly know each other… how do I know I can trust you, Noctis?"  


"Good question, darling. You’re not only sweet but smart, too. I really am lucky to have found you…" Noctis purposefully dodged the question and changed the subject, fawning over his chosen human and flattering him with praises he so clearly needed and deserved. 

Prompto gave him the exact reaction he’d been hoping for: his face pinkened again and his freckles stood out upon bright cheeks. 

Noctis reached forward, cupping the back of Prompto's neck in his hands as he began sucking gently against his throat, reveling in the taste. As he grazed his adam's apple with his teeth, he smirked at the high-pitched whine he got in response. He could feel the blonde swallowing thickly as he worked to mark him up. 

This human was _much_ too tempting to not just bite into and _claim_ , however, so he leaned back before he got too carried away. He had to restrain himself for the moment, as this really shouldn’t be rushed. Not with such an exquisite, sweet creature named Prompto Argentum. 

He lingered close enough that he could count all of the boy's cute freckles; he was nearly close enough to _taste_ them. Noctis licked his lips subconsciously, knowing they would be delicious. He was growing dizzy with his need for this human. 

Prompto smiled shyly at Noctis and his heart nearly melted. The two of them leaned forward and shared another soft kiss, and the blonde's small hands wound up in Noctis’s hair, tugging lightly on the dark strands. 

"Mm, that feels wonderful, Prompto Argentum," Noctis murmured under his breath as their lips parted for air, eyelids falling closed in pleasure. 

"Uh," Prompto laughed at the questioning glance Noctis gave him, perfectly manicured black eyebrows raised.

"It’s just… you can just call me Prompto, if you would like," he offered, cheeks heating up when Noctis smirked. 

"Yes, I ‘would like’ as you say. So cute, aren’t you?" he cooed, brushing his thumb over Prompto’s pink cheek and admiring the softness of his delicate, pale skin. 

"How old are you?" Prompto asked suddenly, taking Noctis off guard. 

He smiled warmly and tilted his head. "Mm, why do you ask, love?" 

Prompto shook his head sheepishly. "I don’t know, I was just wondering, I guess. You look a l-little bit older than me… I mean, I can tell you’re out of high school," he babbled as Noctis inwardly laughed. 

_Out of high school, older than me… How precious. Well, he’s technically not wrong._

"I… I’m sixteen," Prompto mumbled, starting to feel awkward at the lack of response from Noctis. He missed the flash of red in Noctis’s eyes the second he'd muttered his age. 

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s tiny waist and licked his lips as he imagined holding his hips down and sucking along his waistline before reaching an even better goal. 

"I should have guessed as much. You’re much too innocent and precious to be older than that. You are so very beautiful, darling, so _lovely_ …" 

Prompto ducked his head at the compliments and blushed at Noctis’s touch. 

"So what do you say, love?" Noctis whispered into the soft tufts of blonde hair that covered the tip of his ear. "Join me, and I’ll make you feel _so good_ ," he purred. 

Prompto was mortified when he felt himself beginning to harden in his jeans at Noctis’s promise. His mind felt fuzzy, almost like the pleasant buzz a drink would’ve given him had he ever tried one. The fingers resting now upon his hips were incredibly warm and Noctis’s sensual smirk was slowly turning his legs into jelly. 

He was really going to give into this temptation, wasn’t he? He was actually going to follow this stranger to his place. Distantly, his street smarts told him he should refrain from accepting the offer and just head back home. 

And yet somehow, going with Noctis felt  _right._

So, with a sheepish smile, he nodded and let Noctis take hold of his hand. 

"Mm, _thank you_ , my love…" the demon whispered, laying another soft kiss upon Prompto's cheek in reward for saying yes. He turned his human around and gently led him the opposite direction of his home, taking him along the path to Noctis’s mansion instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this so if anyone's interested, please let me know. Thank you ♥


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been walking for twenty minutes or so, Noctis keeping a hand on the small of Prompto’s back the entire time, guiding him steadily towards his temporary home. 

Truth be told, he was bored of walking by now. He’d always had trouble grasping why exactly humans derived pleasure from taking silly little strolls; he’d much rather glide through the air with the wind against his face, sifting through the feathers that made up his wings (which were currently locked tight against his shoulder-blades in an unnaturally stiff position). 

Having to retract his wings wasn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, and Noctis certainly wasn’t used to having to keep them hidden. It wasn’t necessary when he could just as easily make himself invisible to humans as he flew above them with a small amount of concentration. He seldom needed to keep up ‘normal’ appearances in public; he rarely interacted with the human world if he could help it. 

Humans were generally staggeringly weak and pathetically predictable. Of the many years Noctis had lived, he had only _just_ met a worthy human being — one who was as close to perfect as he could possibly be — so he certainly hadn’t found humans very enjoyable at all before this evening, only venturing down to their insignificant world when he wanted to mess with someone for a laugh. 

The discomfort he felt from tucking his wings away was worth putting up with for the time being, however. The last thing he wanted was to frighten Prompto Argentum away. That just wouldn’t do. 

He would slowly, methodically reveal his true self to him as the night progressed. Preferably after they were already mated, and there was no going back for either of them... 

The thought made Noctis shiver pleasantly.  His grip on Prompto tightened as they finally made it to his neighbourhood, and he smirked when the boy leaned into his touch with a content little hum. 

They had entered a heavily wooded area that remained quite hidden from the main streets that led to Prompto’s village and the surrounding towns. His mansion was the only place for the entire stretch of woods, as far as the eye could see. 

Children who lived in the neighbourhoods just outside of the woods had been known to dare each other to go into the forest and explore the mansion, which, to their knowledge, was completely abandoned. No one had lived there for _years_ , and yet it remained standing, not a single real estate agent even attempting to sell it. 

Rumours had been spread that the large estate was probably haunted with spirits and ghosts, ready to smite unsuspecting visitors should they risk knocking on the door. Little did anyone know the place actually acted as a sort of headquarters for a _demon_ when he eventually tired of flying around and needed rest. 

Those trickling rumours — of which he had only heard through the proverbial grapevine — always made Noctis snigger. Humans were afraid of nonexistent _ghosts_ when there were far superior creatures that they should fear, always lurking somewhere behind them or above them, staking out their next claim (or'victim' — whichever locution one preferred). 

Noctis, however, liked to think of himself as different than the rest. 

Many of the demons he’d met throughout his hundreds of years of life were truly dangerous, vicious creatures, extremely self-righteous and greedy. They would take humans and have their way with them even as they screamed and begged not to be touched, leaving them to die if they weren’t deemed ‘good enough’ to have as a mate. 

Noctis avoided those sorts as much as he could, preferring to do things more peacefully and observe from the outside, alone. He had always hoped the human he eventually mated with would choose him in return, even if they didn’t know his true identity until much later. 

And now he’d found the human he wanted to claim forever, his precious little love: Prompto Argentum.  Noctis had known it from the moment he'd caught the first whiff of his scent. And every moment thereafter it just became clearer and clearer - Prompto was a _special_ human, one who deserved to be treated like a prince. So naive and _pure_ , shining brightly in the dark night with his unadulterated sweetness and a need to please. 

_I’ll take care of you, darling. Just you wait._

"Wow... this house is _beautiful_. You live here?" Prompto asked, awestruck as he took in the massive, ivy-covered house. 

Its design was very old-fashioned, as though it had been built a hundred or so years ago, but the house had clearly been miraculously maintained. It had a large balcony that stretched around what he assumed was the master bedroom. Large oak trees surrounded it on all sides, keeping it very private; even from the gravel path that led up to it, Prompto couldn’t see any part of the interior through the many windows. Though that could have been because the sky was almost dark now — the sun had set on their way here and the little light that was offered to them was that of the moon and the fading blue of the sky as it turned into nighttime. 

"For now. Thank you, darling," Noctis murmured, inclining his head. _So polite._

"For now?" the little blonde asked with creased eyebrows. He almost looked concerned. 

"I tend not to stay anywhere too long," Noctis answered vaguely, massaging the back of Prompto’s neck. 

"Oh…" he mumbled, unsure how to respond to that. Did that mean Noctis was going to move away? 

The thought made him undeniably sad, though he wasn’t sure why he was already getting so attached to Noctis. They had just met, and yet he felt a connection to him that he didn’t want to lose. 

"I’ll stay longer if you so desire," Noctis spoke again with a knowing smile as he took Prompto’s dainty wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth, laying soft kisses upon each of his slender fingers. Every tiny taste of this human made him long for more; his sweetness was addicting in every sense of the word. 

"Yes, please stay," Prompto blurted, cheeks flushing at the desperation in his voice even as he smiled at the brush of Noctis's lips against his knuckles. 

Noctis, however, found it quite endearing and moved to delicately cup his face in his hands. "Anything for you," he whispered into his ear, swiping his tongue briefly over the lobe and smirking at the shudder he got in response. 

He took Prompto's hand and led him forward, up the winding gravel path to the ornate wooden door. It had a golden handle one could use to rap against the wood rather than a doorbell, shaped like a maple leaf. 

Prompto followed him through the door and the moment he stepped in, his mouth fell agape as he marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship that had clearly gone into the building of this mansion. "I didn’t even know this house was back here… I mean, I’ve only ever seen the woods from the outside edge when I walk over here sometimes." 

That explained why Noctis had never caught his scent before. _He's been keeping his distance... What a pity._

Though the house was clearly at least a century old if not two, the ceiling hadn't dipped, the dark wooden flooring was completely in-tact, and Prompto had yet to hear a creaking sound of any kind as he took gentle steps forward. 

Surprisingly, there were few furnishings other than a grand piano and a dining table, along with many candles and light fixtures surrounding them. There were plenty of windows, of course, but Prompto didn't catch any glimpse of a kitchen or living room of any sort; the lay-out of the first floor was designed in a way that seemed more like it was a house meant only for display rather than one to be lived in. 

The floor plan was open and there weren't any doors that separated one section from the next. The ceiling was extremely tall, and Prompto's eyes were next drawn to a spiral staircase in the far corner that led up to the second floor. 

It was made of some sort of metal, and though it was rusting, it was beautiful - with intricately detailed patterns of roses on vines with many thorns. It effectively made one's eyes follow the twirling vines all the way up to the next floor, inviting any potential visitor or guest to head up the staircase the second they noticed it proudly standing there. 

Prompto was brought out of his reverie when Noctis's warm hands caressed his waist rather sensually. 

"Go ahead, precious. I'll follow right behind you..." he purred, laying a feathery-light kiss upon the back of his neck. 

"O-okay..." Prompto agreed, voice breathy. Noctis was satisfied that he'd brought his cute little stutter out once more. 

He watched Prompto walk slowly over to the staircase, watched him place a small hand upon the railing and bite his lip as he began his ascent. 

Noctis did as he said he would, following him slowly up the staircase. He was glad Prompto was taking his time as he climbed - it gave Noctis more time to appreciate the sway of Prompto's tiny hips as he walked, and he was more than pleased to stare at his backside, of which he currently had a pretty remarkable view. 

_My human is so small_ , he thought as he continued to ogle him hungrily. That meant it would be easy to overpower him, even without the impressive strength all demons possessed. 

As Prompto neared the top step, Noctis couldn't help himself. He reached forward and cupped his little ass with both hands and pinched, not hard enough to really hurt him - though he idly wondered if his human would be into that - but enough to startle him and get a good feel. 

Prompto jumped and spun around with wide eyes. "What was that for?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

To his utter delight, the human had actually begun panting slightly and Noctis could see the subtle dilating of his pupils even in the low light. 

Oh, he had chosen _so_ well. 

Noctis smirked at him. "My mistake, darling. I thought you had lost your footing," he said, pouting in mock concern. He knew there was no way the boy would fall for that excuse, but he figured it was worth a shot (if not just to see his cute, embarrassed reaction). 

"Oh..." 

A small smile tugged at his pretty pink lips. "Thank you, Noctis," he murmured, ducking his head as he made his way to the landing. It almost seemed as though he knew what Noctis was up to, and yet, he wanted to play along. 

_ Perfect. Let's see how far we can take this before he completely succumbs to me...  _


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto turned his head, taking in the many doors he eyed along the long, seemingly endless hallway on the second floor. Though the house was only two floors, the space was wide, stretching far to both the left and right. 

It was dimly lit, with sconces that framed each doorway; these lights resembled small lanterns, casting off a warm, golden tone rather than the bright white lights that Prompto was used to being blinded by every morning when he walked into school or the yellow-tinted ones that were used in his own home. 

The walls were painted a rich red colour and there was no carpet anywhere on this floor, either; perhaps the beautiful chocolate-brown hardwood covered every inch of floor in the large house. There were no paintings or eye-catching decorations upon the walls, but the home had such a warm, lavish feel to it that it didn’t need any embellishments just to make it look fancier. 

Noctis watched his human scan the hallway with wide eyes, before he turned back to him with a sheepish look. He could tell he was impressed, but hesitant as to where he was supposed to go next. 

"This way, love," he said with a warm smile and led him to the left down the hallway, all the way to the very last room. He gently turned the small, golden doorknob and pulled it open, ushering Prompto in and then closing it behind them. 

_This must be the master bedroom_ , Prompto thought to himself as he took in the wide floor-to-ceiling windows, along with the glass door on the far wall, which he figured must lead out to the sizable balcony he’d noticed from outside the house earlier. The windows were framed with long drapes, the curtains the same red as the walls had been in the long hallway that led to this room. 

The bedroom was painted black, with a strange golden pattern both along the trim near the floorboards and at the top of the walls near the ceiling. The flooring was different in this room, however — it appeared to be some sort of golden stone, almost resembling marble but in a much different colour than Prompto had ever seen before. 

The black along the walls should have been depressing — black was such a cold colour, after all, such a stark contrast to the inviting, rich crimson of the curtains and the walls outside of this room — and yet, Prompto found himself just as comfortable in the bedroom as he had felt elsewhere in Noctis’s house. 

This particular room was more furnished than any of the open areas he’d glimpsed downstairs, complete with a massive wardrobe and multiple dressers. A desk with a pushed-in chair stood just past the bed (though nothing was atop it) and faced the western windows (Prompto found himself thinking this room must get incredible light in the afternoon and evenings, and pictured how the sunset must have been streaming through the tall windows earlier that night, before the sky darkened completely as it was now). 

Noctis's bedroom had no artificial light of any kind, though small, cream-coloured candles aligned the dressers, along with the very low window sills. 

And of course, the focal point was the bed — the most comfortable-looking bed Prompto could’ve imagined. It was a four-poster, with a large wooden frame and its own curtains that could be pulled closed for further privacy, perhaps to avoid the sunlight if one needed rest in the middle of the day. (At least, that’s what Prompto figured they were for.) 

It was a mixture of reds, the duvet and sheet that was folded over it both scarlet in hue and the pillows slightly lighter in colour, large and fluffy. The bed itself had to be king-sized, though it stretched longer than Prompto thought that kind of bed normally would. Not that he had any experience with such a beautiful, luxurious bed, of course — his own back at home was tiny, a bed that he could hardly fit in anymore, simply because he was taller than the body it was actually suited for (it was a children’s bed, after all, and he’d never gotten any sort of upgrade even now that he was a growing teenager). 

The bed was put together so neatly, almost as if Noctis hadn’t been sleeping here much at all, or as if he'd somehow known he would have company… 

Noctis lit the candles while Prompto admired the extravagant bedroom. As the human turned, taking in every detail, Noctis moved his finger in gentle waves through the air, several subtle movements that his little human would hardly have noticed even if he were looking over at him. As Prompto's combat boots pivoted against the stone floor, sliding effortlessly with his graceful turn, the candles behind him at any given moment slowly came to life, fire igniting softly and a warm glow spreading across the room with a gradient effect. 

When he had finished lighting every last candle and took in the sight of the lithe creature standing before him — so innocent in his exploration of the bedroom, the candles bathing him in a delicate light that danced across his porcelain skin, as though he were emitting such a pretty, golden light himself — his eyes flashed red. 

He drank in Prompto's naïve smile and light pink flush to his cheeks, savouring such innocence to a point where he felt a strange paradox within his body — how could he feel so full and nourished while simultaneously empty and _hungry?_

The lust was creeping into him with every second that passed, every upturn of thin lips, every brush of a blonde lock of hair out of lively blue eyes, every small gasp he made as he took in the mansion. How many noises could he conjure out of such a stunning little creature when he finally submitted to Noctis and let himself be taken? 

Noctis had been turned on ever since he’d first caught a whiff of the overwhelmingly sweet scent his human emitted and he’d been hard since the first glimpse he'd gotten, and yet he had only grown harder with the first word he’d uttered, first gentle brush of skin, first taste of his lips. The desire was beginning to eat him alive the same way he wanted to devour Prompto Argentum. 

Finally, his human noticed the candles had been lit, and looked over at Noctis with a question in his gaze. "How…" he started, but cut himself off as Noctis strode over to him with a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

He gulped at the way darkening blue eyes panned over his body, and his eyes went impossibly wide as Noctis whispered to him, " _Turn._ " 

"Wh-what?" Prompto managed to stutter. He thought he understood his request, but was nervous that he might not do it right if Noctis didn’t explain further. He really, _really_ wanted to please him… 

"Turn around again, darling. _Very slowly…_ so I can take my time admiring you in the candlelight." 

A bright red blush painted Prompto's pale skin, but he nodded. He found he would be willing to do whatever Noctis asked of him, no matter how embarrassing it seemed. 

_Whatever he wants of me, he can have it._

He idly realized the thought that flitted across his mind should be disconcerting, but couldn’t bring himself to care or think on it for another moment as he rotated just as Noctis had asked him to, biting his lip at the way Noctis’s eyes ravished every inch of him. 

"You’re _beautiful,_ Prompto Argentum. Though you'll be even more captivating without clothes covering your sweet little body… Why don’t you take them off?" he asked, framing the words in a way that sounded more like a command than a thoughtful suggestion. 

"Take off…" Prompto’s eyes shifted to the floor as he swallowed thickly. His nerves were starting to get to him, heart racing and palms sweating. The idea of undressing made him especially anxious; what if Noctis didn’t like what he saw? It was one thing to be admirable in his eyes while mostly covered up, but completely different to be scrutinized while he was nude. 

"Mm… start with your shirt and we’ll go from there," Noctis said with a wink as he perched upon his bed, ready to watch him strip. 

"Um!" Prompto squeaked. "C-can I… May I please wash up?" he asked politely. "I mean, I’m — I’m _clean_ and all, but I just… I want to feel nice and fresh… if that’s okay? Please?" he rambled. Words certainly weren’t coming out the way he wanted them to this evening, but it appeared that was just the effect Noctis had on him. 

The demon blinked in surprise. It wasn't a strange request, per se; he just hadn’t considered the possibility that his human may want to freshen up before they got started… 

"Yes, darling," he permitted, "… So long as I can join you?" he added hopefully, trying to give him an innocent raise of his manicured brow, while very much aware that at the present moment, he was quite incapable of looking anything other than _thirsty_. 

Prompto spluttered and scratched his arm awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with the beautiful man who was eyeing him up and down as if he were a meal. 

"Sweetheart…" Noctis started, clicking his tongue. "I won’t try anything," he said with a smirk that implied otherwise. 

Prompto continued to gape at him, cheeks stained red against pale skin that shone in the collective light of the candles. 

The demon merely continued trying to convince him. 

"I could help you with areas that are _hard_ …" - He gave his human a significant look and watched in amusement as his cheeks flared delightfully darker - "…to reach," he finished, smiling cheekily at the increasingly bashful blonde. 

He licked his lips as his imagination went rampant, evoking beautiful scenes of the two of them bathing together. And yet he knew no vignette he created within his mind could even _begin_ to compare to the real thing. 

Prompto held his hands together in front of his crotch, and Noctis would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so disappointed that the lovely effect of his words was being hidden from his view. 

"You’re so _nervous_ , darling. Don’t you trust me?" Noctis asked with mock offense, getting up from his position on the bed to stand next to his human once more. The pad of his thumb ghosted over Prompto's left cheek as he stared into his light blue eyes. 

"Yes! Th-that’s not it, I promise. I just… I’m not very… uh, confident? I mean, I’m... insecure about my body," Prompto blabbered. "I know it sounds stupid…" he mumbled under his breath, though he leaned into Noctis’s gentle touch. 

The demon’s features softened as he took in the heart-wrenching words. What a shame that he couldn’t see his own beauty… how could such a thing be true? 

He brought his lips to Prompto’s, overwhelmed with the cherry-candy taste as his human responded eagerly, allowing Noctis to push his tongue in and explore his mouth further. The kiss turned fervent quickly, and he brought his hands up to hold Prompto’s neck as he licked the inside of his cheek and brushed his tongue against the blonde’s. 

Noctis pulled away to latch his lips onto his human's neck, sucking along the skin with enough prowess to leave purple love bites in his wake. A dizziness came over him, similar to the drunkenness he’d felt earlier that evening when he’d been searching for Prompto, following his intoxicating scent. A whine of desire escaped his human’s lips and he moved his hands, running them down his diminutive body to his tiny hips. 

_"Noctis…"_ came his sweet voice, and he couldn’t tell if it was a protest or a plea to keep going. He reluctantly removed his lips from Prompto’s porcelain skin and backed up to look at him, making sure he was alright. 

"Yes, precious?" 

His human was flushed and panting, but he wore a small smile. "I just…" he trailed off sheepishly. 

Then Noctis remembered. "Oh, yes, my love. My apologies… you may take a bath, if you so please. Let me get you some fresh clothing." He would much rather join him in the bath, but he figured his human wasn't ready for that intimacy so quickly, what with his poor self-esteem. The benefit was that while Prompto washed up, Noctis would have an opportunity to stretch out his aching wings that he'd been forcefully pinning to his sides for so long. 

"I-it’s okay, Noctis. _Really_ , I… _enjoyed_ that," Prompto replied shyly, biting his lip and turning away, still keeping his hands carefully placed in front of his jeans. 

This boy would be the death of him. 

"Oh, sweetheart. You are _truly_ too cute. I enjoyed that, too… we'll share _so much_ together… I'm looking forward to properly satisfying you," he smirked as he went to fetch some clothes for him. He thought of what would suit him best and then the perfect piece of clothing appeared before his eyes atop one of the dressers. Prompto would be none the wiser. 

"Here you are, precious… I think this will fit you well. It's mine so it’ll be big on you, of course, but I want you to wear it, alright?" he asked, walking over to him with the black garment in his hands. 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Noctis. You’re too kind to me," he said sweetly, pecking him on the cheek as he took the offered clothing without even glancing at it. 

"Not nearly kind enough… you deserve _everything_ , Prompto Argentum," he assured him with a charming smile. 

_Which is exactly what I’ll be giving you tonight._

"Follow me, sweet thing," Noctis continued. "I’ll draw you a nice, warm bath." 


End file.
